The Nonexistent Princess
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: Before I knew it, I shoved Basch to the side as I took the slap meant for him, making my head turn to the right with my eyes closed. The hood that was covering my identity had fallen as gasps was heard to those who knew of my face. I turned to face the fellow Princess who was in state of shock as I then smirked, "You still slap like a girl." Rated "M" due to adult content. SI/OC
1. Prologue of Rebirth

**The Nonexistent Princess**

 **Summary** **: I died a nobody and was reborn into royalty; a twin sister, a princess that shouldn't exist into a fantasy game. I know how it began and how it ends but the question is, do I have what it takes, the courage, to change the future events?**

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own any FFXII characters or the game itself; only Square Enix has the rights for it. I only own a few OC's and a few plots IN the story.**

 **HOS** **: This is pretty much a remake of my last FFXII story,** **Forgotten Princess of Nabradia. Except this will be a SI/OC story with a whole lot of changes that I would think would be more understandable and best for the story. Pairings would be undecided until further notice.**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Prologue of Rebirth**

Who am I?

Well, which story do you want to hear first?

Not many people know the truth about the first life that I went through except to the ones that I really trust; but for you, I'll make an exception. The day that I died, it all started a normal day, normal day for a lonely orphan, I suppose. I had been an orphan for eighteen years in an orphanage. I had never known what it felt like to have a family or siblings to love you, since nobody would want to adopt a smart kid that was smarter than they were. You're probably wondering what I mean by 'smart kid', I guess you can say that I was a bit of a nerd with a high IQ of 158, two points away from Einstein and Stephan Hawking, and had risen high above my peers. My favorite subject was strategy, calculation and formula's was mostly my strong point most of all. I'm smart with other subjects but me with that has any numbers and numerous strategies from wars and other battles from history was my most favorite to dissect.

I didn't have much friends since most were jealous that a mere thirteen year old was smarter than them, the high schoolers. There were a few that pretended to be my friend that just wanted to use me to get better grades, when I refused I was bullied for it. Mentally or physically abused for being so smart and making everyone, the students, look stupid which wasn't my intention at all. The kids in the orphanage thought I was weird and made them feel like idiots when they get something wrong when I tried to help them; was slightly bullied there as well as I, for now on, just kept to myself.

I graduated college, twice when I was 15 and 18. I received a Mathematical degree and Game and Interactive Designs degree just for fun since I was getting a little bored of doing the same thing over and over for years. I got less teased and bullied that made my life easier to deal with. It was quite fascinating, especially strategy games of any category that I could help design and make. I had a job interview for character design for a great game designer called Ubisoft (Do not own) and let's just say that it's in Montreal, Canada. I was the first young game designer that they had ever hired in their company.

For the first time in my nineteen years, I had finally made a few friends in my work who didn't mind my smartness. I was really happy, I haven't been in such a long time; Anna and Mark were really friendly, teased me with no sense of hostility that I had experienced when I was in school. I couldn't ask for anyone better.

A year later, my friend Mark told me all about a series called Final Fantasy, saying that I would enjoy the old school gaming that was filled with good quality details, how good the stories were, and how it upgraded into better computerized scenes. I looked them up and studied them for a bit and couldn't help that some were interesting, so I bought a few online, FF4, FF6, FF7, FF8, FF9, FF10, and FF12, the game that was made back in '06. I only owned a PS2 but it still played the regular PS games. I know I could afford more consoles with the pay that I get but even I barely have time to be able to actually play anything on my day offs; I do try though.

It took me a couple of months to play half of the games that I got but I do like 7 through 10 though so far. The graphics and the story lines are great when I got to 8, that one is one of my favorites so far though. I have to say that when I played 12, I now had two favorites. I loved the game play and the story it gave though it was kind of sad in the beginning scenes on how Rasler was killed when trying to protect his home and leaving the love of his life a widow just after getting married. Then right after that, Vaan's brother was soon killed after giving witness the killing of Ashe's father, King Raminas by Basch's twin brother Noah, who's name was changed to Gabranth when they separated, impersonated as Basch to frame him.

My favorite people though were Balthier and Fran, I love have they interact with one another as well with everyone else; the sarcasm was the best. I don't know what's with me with accents but I am loving the voice actors that the makers gave for the characters. Fran's story was sad that she had to disown herself from her sisters and home that she had left to see the world; that would be the most hardest for me to live with. Balthier's story was just as hurtful since all he wanted was a proud and understanding father that would praise him in his accomplishments. He was ignored since all his father cared about was his work of the Nethicite. It was surprising that Balthier was a judge but soon ran away from Archadia from his crazy father and home to become a sky pirate with the airship he stole to escape, named the Strahl, German for "ray or shaft or beam (of light)".

The Moogles and Chocobo's are very adorable. I wonder what it would be like to ride or pet one...

Though the other creatures that they have in game were astounding and very creative; a creature for every element.

After beating the game and watching the cut scene, I was so happy to see that Balthier and Fran had lived but have Gabranth die while protecting Larsa in the end, to have Basch take his place to protect Larsa in Archadia. I loved his new haircut as well, Basch looks good in the Judge armor I must say.

I noticed that the game has another game following after the FFXII, called, Revenant Wings to where Vaan and Penelo are sky pirates looking for treasure while meeting up with the regular crew from the first game. It was on a DS, so... I got curious once again. After playing it, I thought it was quite interesting but not as much as the first one though. It was a good series all together, that I cannot deny.

Soon enough another year had passed to where things had turned to the worst. Something that I can never forget even if I tried, even in the new life that I would be given later on; forever haunted by the nightmare.

My few friends/co-workers took me out on my twenty-first birthday and went to a club to celebrate. I never drank before as I kept it as light as I could; I didn't want to consume too much and do something stupid later on that I would might regret. Anna and I left our drinks on the counter as we left to the dance floor as we started dancing with one another, Mark soon joining us a few moments later, dancing with Anna. Other guys began dancing around me as well, just to have some fun, I danced with them and didn't at all mind but when things began to get heated, I back off.

I told my friends that I was going back to the bar area to my drink, they responded politely as they continued their dancing as I walked away. I found my drink and downed the rest of it since there wasn't that much left that would make me dizzy or too buzzed. After a few moments of resting, I was growing a little tired all of a sudden, dizzy. I shook my head trying to shake it off but it wouldn't go away when I stood. I stumbled slightly and was caught by a strong male.

"Whoa there, are you alright? Do you need some help?"

"I just... need to get to my friends..." I tried to right myself but my legs weren't working like they should be as the man caught me again and gave a small laugh.

"I think you had enough to drink for one night. Here, let me help you find your friends."

I nodded in agreement, not realizing that I had made a grave mistake.

 **(*WARNING! Adult content of rape; if you don't wish to read, scroll down to skip the scene.)**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

He helped me through the crowd, talking to a few people that I was guessing his male friends. And I noticed that he was going the wrong way to where my friends were dancing. I tried to speak but it was getting hard to as I was lead to the backdoor of the club to where it was an ally that was deserted, the wind sobering me up a little but not too much as I soon realized what was about to happen. As soon as the door closed, I was pushed up against the wall as hands began to touch me to where they didn't have permission to. Sloppy kisses began to roam my skin. I tried to push him off but his strength was greater than mine and that I was too weak to do anything else as he grabbed my wrists and pressed them against the wall beside my head. I finally found my voice that I was able to shout out my protests.

"Get off of me! Let me go!"

"Come on, don't be like that; it'll be over before you know it."

"No! Get o—mmn!" I was forcibly kissed as I continued to struggle to get him off, I was getting desperate as I shifted my leg to knee him in the groin, making him fall to the ground to hold himself in pain. When I was free I attempted to run, "Help! Someone help me!" I stumbled as the drug that was put in my drink made me trip and fall as the drug still affected me, I tried to quickly get up but fail as I began to quickly crawl, "SOMEONE HELP M-" The other two that was with the first man caught up to me quickly as they forcibly knocked me over by kicking me in the ribs, making me cry out but in pain. They began kicking and stomping upon me for what I did to their friend. It seemed like hours when the beating came to a stop as I was harshly turned over to see the first man hoover over me. I opened my mouth to scream for help again but was punched in the face a few times that shut me up, causing more blood to fall down my face and nose that made me cough up dark bodily fluid.

He ripped my blue buttoned top in half that showed off my bare chest that were harshly squeezed and sucked upon, I tried to push him away as best as I could as one of the friends were told to hold down my arms as he continued to do as he pleased with my chest. Pretty soon my skirt and underwear were torn off as well before he began to undo his pants, then I realized what he was going to do as I began to lash out with my legs while crying in protest, trying to keep them closed. His hands held them wide open for him to enter me in the most forcible harsh way, the barrier that I had wanted to keep until I had found the one that I could trust was broken beyond repair. Tears fell down my face as I tried to get him off but only to urge him on more while continuing to ram into me.

It felt like years when he finally came into me, when he finished he pulled out of me, another took his place. My arms were released but was turned over on to my stomach. The second man lifted my backside as he too entered me just as forcibly as the first, squeezing my hips hard making me cry out in protest, tears running down my face as it mixed in the blood that covered my face. Before I could make any other noise of protest my hair was grabbed tightly and lifted me up onto my hands and knees to have my fearful eyes to look up at the man that was holding my arms down before was exposed as well. He lifted my head higher as the first man before was beside me and forced to open my mouth to have the man thrust his length inside that caused me to gag, cutting off my breathing. They began laughing and grunting at me while continuing to have their way with my body, laughing at my shame and calling me names; skank, whore, slut, bitch, anything hurtful to put me down further.

With every ounce of strength that I had left, I bit down as hard as I could that made the man scream loudly in pain as he pulled out of my mouth, his dick bleeding quite rapidly. I didn't notice that the one behind me had stopped thrusting into me that caused me to fall back upon the ground, as a small cry of pain left my lips. I lied there as I smirked a bit at my revenge; at least I had hurt one of them. Pretty soon I was turned over as I being choked to death by the one that I had bit. Things were starting to get dark as I tried to get his wrists off my neck, struggling to breathe, I was getting weaker by the second as my vision was turning black. Before I knew it, my body gave up and knew nothing more but darkness.

 **~(*END OF ADULT CONTENT*)~**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

I didn't know how long I was floating in endless darkness as I felt nothing, nothing but warmth that surrounded me. I soon was able to feel, whatever it was, this warmth surrounding me felt strange that began my fear. I was frightened as I began to move, twist and turn as if I had woken up from a nightmare since I didn't know what or where I was since the space was small.

As if sensing my distress, I felt another presence with me as I felt a hand grab hold of mine as my fear began to simmer but still frightened and confused. I soon relaxed as it was giving me nothing but the feeling of love, safety and comfort, as if it was trying to protect me from my fears. These genuine emotions that I felt from the holding of the hand, I had never felt before when I was growing up back in my orphanage years. If I had the ability, I would be crying in joy from feeling such positive emotion that was never directed toward me in my life. All I could do was hold onto the hand, gripping it back as if it was my lifeline while curling up in the little space that I had, reveling in the strength that it gave me, falling into sleep once more.

It was much later when I felt a tug of my hand as things were getting tighter in the small space around me. I tried to hold onto the hand as tight as I could until it was pulled away from me into the unknown. I wanted to cry in protest that my protection had left me to myself but soon felt pressure being pushed down upon me. It hurt and I couldn't breathe, what was happening to me?!

The warmth and darkness that surrounded me disappeared as it was replaced with coldness and bright lights. I heard a loud baby crying in distress that came from somewhere not too far away, hearing that, I too began to cry but in fear when large hands held me. I soon realized that I was a baby, I was the second baby crying its eyes out. What the hell was going on?! How could this be possible?!

I was still crying when I was being cleaned up from the fluids covered all over me by the person that was trying to comfort me. Some sort of diaper was put on me as I was then wrapped up in something warm that left only my arms free, my cries died down when I was put into someone's arm but a more feminine feeling, my new mother I'm guessing. I heard a woman's voice lightly shushing me, trying to calm my cries. I felt another shift as something was put in my mouth that caused me to try and push it away in fear but instincts took over and began to suckle, feeling milk as I swallowed every now and then.

I. Was. Sucking. On. A. Breast.

After a little while, I pushed away from it as I couldn't take any more. I was slightly startled when large male hands took me from my new mother as I was pressed against his shoulder and began to pat my back with gentle force. Before I knew it, I burped out loud to my inner embarrassment as the man that held me gave a deep chuckle at the sound, feeling the vibration when he did so. He then pulled me away as he shifted me into the crook of his arm so he could look at me better while rubbing my face gently by the side of his finger with great love and care; must be my father then. I couldn't help but give a large yawn as my new father chuckled softly once more and said something that I couldn't quite hear yet. I felt his finger lower as my tiny hand took hold of it in my tight baby grip before giving into sleep afterwords.

I'm not sure how long it had been since I had been sleeping but it was dark behind my eyes. I felt I was lying on something soft and comfortable, probably a crib bed or something. I then heard movement on my right side as it was making fussy baby noises, who was in here with me? I then felt a hand touch mine next to my head and gripped upon it, making the baby next to me relax and fall back to sleep. I was shocked to realize that this was the very same hand that I felt when I was still in the womb; I had a sibling, a twin sibling! I had always wanted to know what it was like to have one; now that I had one, I couldn't help but to cry softly. As I quietly cried and making soft noises, I felt the hand grip a little tighter upon mine as if trying to comfort me, saying that everything will be alright.

I couldn't help but feel happiness in this new development since I had never thought I would ever feel any love by someone in my life. Now that I have it in my grasp, I will never let go as I fell into slumber once more, feeling loved and protected by the hand holding mine.

That's how our parents found us early the next morning.

If being reborn didn't shock me enough, the real shock came from hearing my new brothers name for the first time when my mother bid us good morning. I didn't think that this was possible, being reborn into something that was only supposed to be a game turned into reality. A game that I had always played and know by heart whenever I get bored. Knowing how the story begins and how it ends, knowing everyone that was in it, every background story of each character...

Having the knowledge on who lived and who died, who betrayed who, and every cut scene, I couldn't help but think of the very first video scene of the two royal couple in a parade, being led to where they are going to be wed that would soon lead to a war to where the husband who had fought and died while protecting his home... his name was...

"Good morning, Rasler Heios Nabradia, my son." I made a small noise beside him in surprise and shock when hearing who was still holding my hand, our mother chuckled softly, "...and good morning to you too, Raslyn Heios Nabradia, my daughter."

I can't believe it, I was a sister to a prince that would go down in Ivalice history... I was a nobody, I wasn't supposed to exist in this story nor be a twin princess to the one lying beside me. I was a nonexistent.

I had no family in my past life; nothing but an orphan genius nobody. But in some miracle, I had been reborn into a royal family that I shouldn't even exist in.

I'm the nonexistent princess.

What am I going to do?

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **HOS** **: Here we go, the prologue of the story. What did you guys think? Was it better than the last one I made? If you had read it that is. I hope I did better since I wanted to change it for a while now since my Twilight update a bit ago. I am also sorry if the rape scene offended you in any way. I had wanted to try something different than the other SI's out there on how the main character died. Again, my apologies.**

 **As I said in the beginning, I don't know about the pairings as of yet but if you have any ideas, let me know, I would love to have it. I would be taking a poll to whoever gives me a name in the reviews.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Hope to see you all next time!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **b ^o^ d**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**


	2. First Chapter of Strategy

**The Nonexistent Princess**

 **Chapter** **Summary :**

 **Growing up in a beautiful castle that would soon fall in a decade and eight years by the Empire, made me think about how much my new family would mean to me. Especially when knowing the risk of my new twin brothers future death. Though as the saying goes, "T** **he biggest risk is not taking any risk. In a world that is changing really quickly, the only strategy that is guaranteed to fail is not taking risks."**

 **No matter what, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my new family and friends, even if it kills me!**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I don't own any FFXII characters or the game itself; only Square Enix has the rights for it. I only own a few OC's and a few plots and twists in the story.**

 **HOS** **: This is pretty much a remake of my last FFXII story,** **Forgotten Princess of Nabradia. Except this will be a SI/OC story with a whole lot of changes that I would think would be more understandable and best for the story. Pairings would be undecided until further notice. The story will be based on the mix of the game and the manga with a few twists.**

 **Special** **Thanks To:**

 **DarkDust27**

 **LazyBoyDayz**

 **Dattebasa1**

 **Zimmer12**

 **LennyBoy54**

 **Thank you guys for loving and reviewing this story! I never thought I would get any; you all have made my day and have inspired me to continue!**

 **Thank you!**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **First Chapter of Strategy**

The first few months growing up wasn't too bad besides the whole baths, diaper changes, and feedings by nannies and our mother but I was unsure on how my new parents are going to turn out since I never experienced that luxury in my past life, nor a sibling. So far Rasler has been a dutiful older brother, always holding my hand or touching me in some way to let me know that he was there whenever I felt sad, scared, or unsure of things of the unknown. It still surprised me, this genuine emotion of love and caring of my family that I had never felt before growing up; it was like a fairy tale dream come true.

I love having a sibling, it's the most joyous thing that I have ever been a part of. I never went anywhere without him, I would begin to cry if he was taken out of the room or anywhere that wasn't within my eye sight, the same with Rasler. My parents and nannies found it adorable that the either twin couldn't stand to be separated from one another. I didn't care, I wanted to spend time with him as long as I can until I could come up with a strategy to save him but right now, I'm going to be selfish as I clung to his clothes as tight as I could.

Our mother started to visit us during the night, reading us bedtime stories until we fall asleep for the night or any kind of nap time during the day. Father, the king, visits us as well three times during each day and sometimes reads to us as well. Every time I see him I giggle and reach up to him with a smile on my face as he plays with me while holding up stuffed animals or dolls, he kept me occupied while Rasler was given a bath for spitting up all over himself that day. This time when he visited during the night, when seeing that I was wide awake while my brother sleeping soundly, he picks me up with amusement when I was making grabby hands at him and holds me at the crook of his arm like he did when I was first born. He then walked over to the closed balcony doors and quietly opened them to feel the warm cool breeze and a clear starry sky to reveal the lightened kingdom around them as well as the scenery that was quite breath taking. It was the first time that I had been outside and to see the Nalbina fortress that wasn't at all in rubble or destruction. I was sad that in a decade or so it'll be destroyed and taken over the Empire.

"Isn't it beautiful, Raslyn? The freedom, the people, the peace between our nations, the peace..." I blinked and looked away from the scenery to look at him, "...though I wish there was such freedom and peace within our nations. To have war, conflict, and power being forced upon us with barely any negotiations of peace and impossible demands." he sighs lightly as he gently brought his finger to trace it against the side of my cheek as he continues, "Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best." he looks at me in the eye now, "Remember this, Raslyn. Power is of two kinds. One is obtained by the fear of punishment and the other by acts of love. Power based on love is a thousand times more effective and permanent then the one derived from fear of punishment. When the whole world is silent, even one voice becomes powerful." my eyes grew when he says this, "Even with a voice, it can only do so much without proof or something to back your words of truths." he carefully adjusted me to hold me up in front of him with his hand holding the back of my head, "You must have a few plans if one doesn't go the way you thought it would, be careful who you trust. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer, my dear." my eyes close when he leans in and kisses my forehead lovingly like any gentle father would do.

I heard footsteps come to the open balcony as mother stepped out with my brother in her arms and smiles at us, "Talking political to our three month old daughter, dear? She can't understand you yet nor what you're talking about," Oh if only you knew, mother dearest, "What are you doing out here?" she stepped up next to him with Rasler, he was awake but still a tired. Once he saw myself in my fathers arms, he giggled and made grabby hands toward me as if saying, "there you are, I found you!" I giggled as well and make the same motion with my hands toward him making the parents smile at our antics. "It's still remarkable on how in-tuned they are to each other, there will be no doubt that they will be very close in the future." mother says as she tickles my bare foot as I moved it out of reflex.

"Perhaps as they grow, they will protect one another. I would have no doubt that our daughter would want to train along with her brother. I have a feeling that she will be a feisty young woman that would take no nonsense." Well, I don't know about that but I will do everything I can to keep my brother alive at least and perhaps save Vossler for making a terrible mistake. I have about a decade and a half or so to plan everything buy it won't be easy. It'll take years to make a good strategic plan for it to work, I have to be very careful on who I share my knowledge to; my brother will be mostly the only one that I would trust as well as Basch whenever I meet him. To escape suspicion I would have to claim a psychic, I should start when I'm able to speak and use my use on strategy whenever I get my hands on a map and understand the language.

My brother will live for it's the last thing I do.

Our parents took us back inside and lied us down again while mother proceeded to read us a story while father listened in. When the story was finished, Rasler and I yawned as we were about to doze off as mother and father kissed our foreheads and wished us good night and left the room.

Starting tomorrow, I mentally plan out the future.

 **~:~**

A year and a half went by quickly as I finally was able to walk on my own as well as trying to potty train myself while my brother followed me with my accomplishments; he did the potty training on his own since I would not help him do that, he's on his own when it comes to going to the bathroom. Not that I was awkward or anything, I just feel that was more of a man to man thing to deal with. I wasn't embarrassed when it comes to being naked with him, we still take baths together.

Since we were intelligent for our age, our studies started early. Luckily, my intelligence followed me into this world as well as learned quickly of this new language but took me a while to actually speak and write it. The first word I spoke was daddy; I think he was quite smug about it too when he looked and spoke to our mother, I think I was gonna be a daddy's girl while growing up. Rasler and I worked together on our studies and helped each other out.

We learned about our history and how the world came together as well as when our city was built by our great grandfather just over a century ago. Our grandfather on my fathers side wasn't in the picture since he passed away by illness before we were born as well as our grandmother who soon followed after him; I guess you really couldn't live without your soul mate for a certain amount of time. My other grandparents on my mothers side were still alive but growing weak with old age. Our grandfather was our history tutor as he explained the times back then when he was growing up. The times back then were semi-good due to the feud going on in the other countries surrounding us. Our father is good friends with the king in Rabanastre and were at peace with one another. The Rozarrians and Archadia, being the two largest countries that were surrounding us, only wish to overpower us and dominate our land; the Archadians are just the same.

The politics are very overwhelming when trying to keep peace between the other countries.

Geography was what I was waiting for in start of my plans of the future. The map of the world is just how I remember from the game. I studied it thoroughly as I began to make a copy of my own as well for one for each city that were in the game that I would be more likely to be visiting in the future. I was three and a half when I finished the map of Nabradia and Nabudis. I began to make a journal on evacuations and guides just in case we get attacked. The plan to save my brother will take a bit of time to think about since it needs to be well thought out for no mistakes to slip through.

Back to the map making, I showed them to my grandfather that caused a great deal of surprise on his face on how skillful I was in detail and asked why I had done this. I told him something close to the truth; I wanted to learn the strategy of war. I was determined to do this with or without consent of my parents or grandparents. Permission be damned, I won't let them stop me from my mission of the future. When seeing the look of determination on my face and eyes, my grandfather told me that he would explain this to my father and would get back to me tomorrow.

The next mid-morning our grandfather took me and Rasler to the war room to meet our father and head strategist to test my abilities since many had doubts of my skill. I mean how could a four year old be so smart with strategy? My grandfather looked smug when I bested the strategist and his 'tests' and surprised my father as well. Rasler was just smiling since he was proud of me on proving my worth on proving many wrong on my ability. I had given them many strategies for the forces against the Empire and the Rozarrians, should they ever invade our home or Rabanastre. The tutor strategist didn't show it in his eyes, but I can tell that he was impressed with my knowledge. My father wasn't afraid to show his impressed face as he picks me up and holds me against him and giving such praise before setting me down with his hands on my shoulders, asking me if this is really what I wanted. I told him that I would not be helpless while doing nothing for my family and any close friends as they were the ones fighting and that I should be too in the future.

Rasler steps up and hugs me around the shoulders while staring up at our father, "We only have each other, we should both learn to fight. After all, there might not be many around to protect her if they do invade, nor I if I am gone protecting our home." I leaned against my brother while lightly clinging to him while still staring up at our father who was staring at both of us with a thoughtful stare as he thinks about this. Then the strategist steps up as he puts his own two cents in for us.

"My lord, if I may," a nod for him to continue, "I would think it would be best for the twins to train together on the acts of war, a strategist must learn how to fight as well. One might be needed on the battlefield if there was no other choice." my father's face did not like of me being out into any battles or wars since he did want to keep me safe from it, he didn't like it but obliges either way just so I can protect myself in case something does happen and will not risk it but asks to wait until our next birthday for our training to start. The tutor nods and looks down at me with small bit of pride, "Very well, we shall continue your tutoring on the afternoon weekends and Wednesday's. Is that suitable for you, young princess?" I smiled and nod against my brother as I hugged my fathers leg while saying thank you over and over again happily.

The tutoring wasn't so bad after I got the hang with their maps and their ways of strategies. The tutor never treated me like a kid, never did go easy on me since we both took this seriously. Rasler had strategy tutoring as well just at different times that made our spending time with one another a bit less. After spending time with our family for lunch, Rasler and I decided to go exploring around the castle. We held hands so none of us would get lost when our mother says to stay together and ask for directions if we get lost.

We managed to avoid the people walking around and found ourselves in the chocobo stalls with a few chocobo's loitering around in the back stalls along with their young. Rasler and I looked at each other and grinned at each other and quickly moved further inside to get a closer look, "Come on, let's look into this one!" my brother said excitedly as he lightly tugged me to the stall to the left, filled with four or five chocobo's plus a few younger ones as well.

When we got there we realized that we were too short to see over the wooded fencing. I pouted a little, I hated being short. I had this kind of problem in my old life; I was 5'5", brunette with brown eyes and glasses. Now, I'm a blonde with short hair that was just below my ears that were slightly wavy as it was held back with a blue headband that kept it out of my face. Instead of brown, I had gray eyes just like Raslers that were just as intelligent. I wore a white and blue dress with white stockings and blue slip-ons. Rasler wore the same colors and style but more boy-ish and slightly looked more royal, like my own but with knee high dark blue boots. Speaking of my brother, I looked over at him as he pushed a stool over that could hold both of us, tall enough for us to see over the stall.

I beamed as we both climbed up and peered over to stare in wonder at the yellow birds walking around or eating their food with their young, "Look, Rasler!" I pointed at the chocobo's as some ruffled their feathers, their squawking made me giggle. Rasler grinned childishly back at me as he watches me then back at the chocobo's before glancing down in a bucket of greens.

"Hey, Raslyn, look at these," he showed me the half full bucket of greens that made my eyes beam, "I think these are their treats or something, right?" I smiled at him at his cuteness as I took one out and looked it over, "We should check, hold it out and see if they would come over!" he encouraged me as I smiled and nodded, holding the green over the fence while I made clicking noises as I tried to get the yellow magnificent birds attention. After five minutes of trying two chocobo's had wandered over to us that looked curious to the two new faces they had never seen before. One chocobo was a head taller than the other as the tallest one leaned down and sniffed the food in my hand before taking and eating it. I giggled as I pet it gently on the head, feeling its soft feathers at the touch. The little bird made a light squawking noise as if it wanted attention and food as well; Rasler made sure of that.

The two birds were cooing as we petted them, giggling softly. It was a few moments later when the chocobo's heads lifted and looked to the right when hearing a noise and quickly headed back inside the stalls. My brother and I looked at the noise the birds heard as we quickly got down from the stool and hid behind a pillar to where the riding bridles were placed while the noise turned into two men that looked to be late teens talking that didn't sound pleasant and they were not as quiet.

"Fighting in this war is wearing us all down and the Empire and Rozarrians are not letting up anytime soon until one of them will conquer us and Rabanastre. This place is as good as dead, I don't see how or why we're still here. We should leave this place and fight for the one that would most likely to overtake this place." I looked down at Rasler as he was crouching while I was standing above him as we continued to listen as the other man spoke that simply disagrees, "Please, the Rozarrians have the most population and army there is and they don't actually kill for sport like the empire does; I say we should side with the Rozarrians than the Empire. They are the most likely not to cause so much bloodshed like the the Archadians." I shifted a little as I accidentally knock over a pale next to my foot that made both of us jump and the men heads snap over to where we were hiding. "Who's there?!" "Were we heard?" The two of us started to get scared that we were gonna get caught.

" _Psst!"_

We both look around until looking under the riding saddle beams to spy a young boy that quickly mentioned them over. Taking my hand, Rasler quickly led the both of us toward the boy as the three of them hid behind the cover of the saddle holder. My brother held me closely as I clung to him when the two men came in the riding equipment room and glances around, "Nothing is here. It was probably those rats again crawling around here; I heard we had a mild infestation." the man beside him gave a small scoff, "Come on, training is starting soon. The captain doesn't like us being late." The three of us waited until we couldn't hear them any more before moving the flap away and crawled out once the area was clear.

I glance at the boy who had helped us come out as well, standing next to Rasler who looked at him as well, "Hey, thanks for helping us back there. I thought we would be caught for sure! What's your name?" The light brown haired boy with dark eyes that looked to be a year or so older than us.

The boy looked at us and realized who we were before giving a small low bow, "Prince and Princess, forgive me, I didn't realize that it was you. My name is Forz." I blink a few times; Forz... Forz... where have I heard that name bef- OH! He's in the manga version of the game, Forz is my brothers right-hand man during the saving of Ashe's father from the Neo-Rozarrian faction! My brother and I looked at each other before smiling as places a hand on his shoulder to make Forz look up in surprise.

"There's no need for bowing, Forz. You saved us from being caught from eavesdropping on the two soldiers that were possibly deserters of our kingdom." I gave a nod in return.

"Who knows what would have happened if they would have caught the prince and princess spying on them."

Forz looked at us a bit longer before standing a bit straighter from his bowing and scratches the the back of his neck in nervousness, "It was nothing, it's not like everyone likes being caught spying on others." I let out a little giggle as he looks at me with slightly wide eyes then briefly looks down in a flush when seeing me smile.

"We're only human, it's in our nature to be curious, especially us kids." the boy gives a small nod to me before Rasler grinned a little in return, "Anyways," the two looked at me, "I have a feeling that we shouldn't dismiss what we heard though. If there is talk of soldiers or people deserting our kingdom, there could be spies among us."

Rasler frowned and crosses his arms a bit, "You might be right about that, do you think we should be more cautious around people and who we trust?" Forz was looking at the both of us in mild confusion as we spoke, "Seems reasonable since we are in the middle of a war between two countries."

I frowned a bit and crossed my arms while pouting afterwards, "I don't get why we have to be in a war in the first place. It's stupid that we have to fight each other just to get peace." My brother lightly places a hand on my shoulder with a small smile.

"I know, I think it's stupid too but we can't do anything about it in our age." Forz and I looked at him curiously, "I think we should keep this to ourselves until the right moment to pounce. Have our own mini spy network."

"How are we gonna do that?" was Forz's question.

"Eavesdropping is our best key for our size and age, we'll have to train up so we'll be able to protect ourselves if any get hostile if we're caught." Looks at Forz, "You should train with us, it'll be a a month until we start our weapons training."

The boy looked at me, "You're gonna train too?"

That made me huff and place my hands on my hips, "What, just because I'm a girl that I shouldn't train with the men too? I don't want to be powerless and have to wait for someone to save me. I will not be weak to anyone!" Forz raises his hands in surrender when hearing me say this. I looked him over when seeing leather armor on his person, "Did you start training already?"

The boy looked a bit sheepish, "I started a month ago, a few days after my birthday..." he says as he scratches the back of his head lightly as Rasler nodded.

"Good, you have a heads start then. After all, the purpose of training is to tighten up the slack, toughen the body, and polish the spirit." I blinked at my brother a few times.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Grandfather."

"Oh."

I looked at Forz who was once again staring at us, "Since you already started, then maybe you could eavesdrop on the soldiers that look more suspicious like the ones today. We can gather our own intel and see if we can catch them planning something against us and catch them in the act!"

"I don't know..."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, we'll understand if you can't." I replied.

"It'll just be a whole lot easier to have someone on the inside that wouldn't betray us; so far, you're our only friend and we already trust you since you saved us and all." Rasler adds in with a nod, "If you do this, we should meet here around this hour when the soldiers are out training at least once every week to explain what we gathered. It's like having our own secret meeting or something."

Forz looked at us before looking down in thought for a few moments as if thinking it over then looking back at us, "It's for the sake of protecting our home, right?"

I nodded, "Also the people of here and Rabanastre. We don't want to cause anything to happen that would jeopardize our peace with them if anything would to happen." Rasler nodded at my words and looks at Forz.

"You don't have to decide now, we can wait and give you as much time as you need. If you come to a decision, come find us at our birthday party next month so we can set up frequent meetings to discuss our findings."

I took my brothers hand, "We have to get going now, it's about time for our history lesson with our grandfather." I said to him as I then looked back at Forz and gave a kind smile, "Choose whatever you think is right and that we hope to see you again sometime!" We both waved at him as we quickly left the area to head back inside the castle once more.

"Do you think he'll join us in this?" My brother asked me for my opinion as I looked at him and smiled.

"I have no doubts about it; I'm sure he'll do it. I have a great feeling that he'll be with us until the end."

"How do you know?"

"It's a strong gut feeling; trust me."

"Always." he smiled at me as we both entered the library for our lessons.

 **~:~**

We didn't see Forz again until our birthday celebration as many lords and ladies came to wish us a happy birthday; even the King and Queen of Rabanastre came as well. We had many gifts from many people as they were stacked up on the side table for us to see as the two of us stood there in awe at the many presents we received. We heard a small clearing of the throat as we turned to face Forz who was dressed in casual clothes that was fitting for the party while holding two gifts in his hands. He bowed politely and handed us the presents. We had learned that Forz was the son the captain of the guards here and was well known in the castle.

"Oh, Forz! It's been a while, how are you?" I asked casually as he handed us our gifts that I had sat on the table with the rest.

"I am well, my lady." he eyed the many stacks of presents on the table, "I never seen so much before..." he murmurs as my brother and I chuckled in amusement.

"It's hard to get used to, I'm sure. Who knew everyone in our kingdom loves us this much that barely even knows who we are." Rasler grinned a little when he says this, "I hope it won't get this crazy as we grow up into adults."

"Oh! Maybe we'll get weapons or something useful for battle! Like getting our own chocobo, remember when we first met Forz when fed the-"

"I'll do it." Forz says when cutting me off as he looked apologetic when he realized what he'd done, "My apologies, I didn't mean to talk over you so fast. I just couldn't hold it in anymore since I have so much to report on." he looked a bit sheepish that I couldn't help but smile and giggle at that. Rasler looks happy and excited as he grasps the boys' shoulder in appreciation.

"That's great news indeed! We should set up a meeting to discuss what we had gathered so far." all three of us grinned at one another before our mother and father stepped up to us with smiles. We all bowed a little or curtsied in my case, to them. Forz mumbled something about meeting us tomorrow after lunch at the stables before he stepped away to leave us to our parents.

"It seems that you have been making a few friends." mother says with a smile, "With the captains son no less." The two of us nodded happily, "Come we have someone we wish for you to meet." Rasler took our mothers hand while I took fathers. We walked a little ways until we came to a couple that looked royal and wore elegant clothes. My eyes widen when I realized who it was that the mother was carrying when I came to remember who these people were.

Rasler and I stepped up next to each other in front of our parents as our father introduced ourselves, "Rasler, Raslyn, I would like you to meet the king and queen of Rabanastre and their daughter, Princess Ashelia." the mother placed the little girl down as she urged her to be polite and did a small clumsy curtsy. We returned the favor with a polite smile as the little girl in front of us smiled with her hands in front of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Rasler, Princess Raslyn. I am Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." she gives an eye closed head tilt smile, "And I hope we can be great friends!"

Oh, Ashe, you don't know the half of it.

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **HOS:** **There's the first chapter and I hoped you have liked it. I apologize for the late updates, I have been sick and slightly had writers block for a while. Thanks again to those that had reviewed and I hope to see some more again!**

 **I have a few pairing ideas and I hope to hear yours as well. Maybe in the next chapter or two I would put up a poll of choice for pairings!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **b ^o^ d**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**


	3. Second Chapter of Training

**The Nonexistent Princess**

 **Chapter** **Summary :**

 **Practice is the hardest part of learning, and training is the essence of transformation.**

 **No matter how long you train someone to be brave, you never know if they are or not until something real happens.**

 **Disclaimer** **:**

 **I don't own any FFXII characters or the game itself; only Square Enix has the rights for it. I only own a few OC's and a few plots and twists in the story. The training methods that are given in the story are not made up by me. It's thanks to that I was able to have this chapter done. Thank you!**

 **HOS** **: This is pretty much a remake of my last FFXII story, Forgotten Princess of Nabradia. Except this will be a SI/OC story with a whole lot of changes that I would think would be more understandable and best for the story. Pairings would be undecided until further notice. The story will be based on the mix of the game and the manga with a few twists.**

 **This is the last chapter until we get right into the canon story plot! Excited?**

 **Me too~!**

 **Special Thanks To:**

 **guisniperman** **:**

 **I'm so happy that you love it! Here's the next chapter and hope you love this one!**

 **Blacksword Zero :**

 **I apologize for the mix up, I'll be sure to be more accurate next time!**

 **Anko4Life** **:**

 **Thanks for the comment and I'm glad that you liked it. I hope you like this next one!**

 **Zimmer12** **:**

 **Oh, I have no doubt at all! There will be some changes when the war starts, a lot of twists!**

 **Pacman112** **:**

 **I won't go strictly into AU but there will be some changes that would be quite surprising that I would hope you would enjoy!**

 **Thanks you guys for the reviews! I apologize for the late wait of the next chapter and I hope this makes up for it!**

 **~:~**

 **Second** **Chapter of  Training**

It was a month later that we were summoned to the training room that was located just a few rooms down from the Chocobo stables. "I hope I get to train with the sword, I always wanted to be a swordsman for the longest time!" Rasler says to me as we made our way inside the room of training that made me smile at him.

"I'm sure you'll be a great swordsman, brother, if you put your whole body and mind into it!" I beamed a smile at him as he did the same as we walked more inside the room to see rows of weapons that were against the wall in the back, from daggers down to poles and so on. Rasler and I were dressed in to what looked like training clothes and boots that we would wear from now on when training. Our instructor and his assistant was standing in front of a table with a row of to what looked like daggers; real ones, not wooden ones like I had expected as he instructed us over to stand in front of the table.

Once we reached the table, the instructor spoke, "Welcome, Your Hignesses for your first day of combat training. My name is Fredric and today we will be training with these daggers here that you see on the table." He wasn't that old of a man, probably in his late thirties or early forties. Has a graying goatee with flecks of brown, his hair was semi-long just below his ears with a little bit of a curl. He was dressed in training garb of silver and green with brown training boots. "We will spend a month with each weapon just to see what your preference of weapon would be using from now on as you grow up. I'll be writing down your progress on each weapon we train with, to determine which one that you're best at." The two of us looked down at the weapons as we took them and unsheathed it, they were real but blunt then re-sheathed them. "Now, come over to the middle of the training area and put a bit of space from each other just in case no one bumps into the other." We did as we were told while strapping the dagger to our hips and waited for instructions as he stepped in front of us in a small distance with his assistant as he continues speaking, "Knife combat... it is one of the most scary and brutal things that anyone should ever have to encounter. I'm going to teach you the basics and fundamentals of using a knife or dagger in a combative situation."

Fredric hands were behind his back as he continues to explain, "Step one: Learn the imperatives. The imperatives are simply 5 basic and fundamental principles that should always be adhered to in an engagement with an edged weapon. The five principles are: Expect to get cut. Defang the serpent. Control. Time is of the essence. Survival. Survival is the most important imperative." Rasler and I stood still as we payed full attention to him when he explained and nodded with seriousness that a five year old could muster. "Step two," he takes out a dagger and gets into a stance, "Learn how to stand. Stance is very important in a dagger or knife combat; your stance is the foundation of which you are able to maneuver and engage. The forward fighting stance is a great stance for maneuvering." Fredric shifts moves his feet in the correct way you should be standing and bends his front knee as the assistant copies in front of him, "The weight should be more even between the feet. The weight should be rested on the balls of the foot. The front knee is slightly bent and the elbows are in at the sides, and the hands are up for protection." he gestures us to copy him and do what he was doing, gently corrects me to shift my knee a little and Rasler's elbows, "Right. "The lead hand or "Checking" hand is always in front. The checking hand is the hand that assists the cutting hand in combat by controlling the enemy's weapon hand and or setting up an attack. The chin is tucked in as to protect the throat. Remember that this stance is a mobile stance. In knife or dagger combat mobility is important. Never pass up the opportunity for an escape." he sternly says as we both copy his movement.

"I have a question..." I turned and looked at Rasler when he spoke up as the teacher instructed him to continue, "What would happen if we encounter monsters instead of people?"

Fredric nods with a hum, "It would be most wise to escape as best as you can until you catch them off guard and injure them. You then try and escape if the monster is too strong or big for you to beat; there is no shame in running when things get too dangerous, understand?" we both nod at him as we get back into the fighting stance, "Now, step three. Entering. Entering is nothing more than closing the distance between you and the weapon or you and the enemy. Stepping in is key in entering, often times I would tell you to sidestep or block. The main point of entering is to close the distance and terminate the engagement quickly, not to narrowly evade and then re-counter. Therefore stepping deeply and directly in is imperative. Remember, that the knife is simply an extension of the empty hand." he then explained the next step that was to cover as we copied his movement then quickly to step five on closing the distance when the instructor does this with his assistant on what to expect while demonstrating.

"Step six is to clear the weapon arm; in this method we will be utilizing covering verses blocking." the assistant comes at him as he blocks the other man, "The term blocking often refers to deflection by pushing away. That is why we will not use the term block, but cover. Covering in this case the higher and lower gate is executed by taking the checking hand and covering across your upper gate with your palm facing out." Fredric demonstrated this with the other man as they slowly moved to show us, "The checking hand moves across the body in an arching motion and stops past the ear of the non checking side. The knife hand covers the lower gate, in an arching motion across the legs and groin." they both shift and got into the said stance, "Once the lower gate hand reaches the opposite hip it continues the circle upwards till it is directly in front of your face. The act of stepping in and simultaneously covering is essential in setting your enemy up for the next technique in the series." he showed us the last of the step against the man he was 'combating' with as we nodded in confirmation as the two split apart.

Fredric continued to train us with a strict eye as he tells us the rest of the steps on how and where it would be suitable to attack. He told us that there will be a lot of blood in certain points to where we cut or stab from and told us not to be afraid since we were only protecting ourselves for future encounters if anyone would attempt on attacking or kidnapping us in case it DOES happen. This is where martial arts comes in with the knife fighting but with a good physique and stamina; and that's exactly what our teacher taught us.

Exercise is what we mostly did the whole month and trained with the daggers mixing in what we were taught. At the end of the month we were told that we could hold our own in combat with the daggers in case we lose the weapon we were normally using for backup. The exercising didn't stop as we continued to train our bodies and a bit of weight lifting so a weapon wouldn't be too hard to handle when there was nothing else to go by.

Learning how to fight is a whole new experience to me, a shame I didn't have the time to learn from my old life or else I would have had more chances of survival. Though to be honest, I wouldn't have a family that actually loved me for who I am or have a sibling that would truly protect me. I wouldn't have trade this for anything.

As promised we had Forz join us in sword training after the second month after training with axes. I believed it didn't go so well for my brother and I since we're not that strong enough to hold such heavy things just yet. I just think that I would leave the ax swinging to Basch after I meet him when the main canon adventure starts. He's more better with an ax than a sword to be honest, just like how Balthier is best with a gun, Fran with her bow and arrow, Penello with her daggers, Vaan with his sword, and Ashe also with a sword. Maybe if I learned how to fight in both close range and far range, perhaps I could even out the party.

Fredric stood front and center as the three of us spread out in the middle of the training area with our weapons at our sides while he stared at Forz for a moment, "You boy," he called as Forz stands a little bit straighter when he was called, "You have been learning the sword for a few months now," the boy nods in confirmation, "Come up here, let's see what you've learned then." Forz hesitated before heading up front after getting a bit of encouragement from us. They both took out their swords and got into a stance correctly, "First you go into offense mode then switch it up to defense, alright?" a nod from Forz as he swiftly attacked the instructor that was slightly clumsy as it was blocked, he attacked a few more times before slightly gasping in surprise when the teacher began to fight against him. Seconds later Forz's sword was knocked out of his hand before being kicked to the floor. "Not bad for a beginner, but your defense still needs work. Pick up your sword and join the other two again." Forz nods and does what he's told, "We'll all start from the beginning so everyone will be up to par."

Fredric cleared his throat as he began, "Step one: Be aware of your melee scenario. Situational awareness is key to winning the fight. Your mind needs to not only be aware that you need to prepare to fight, but also to quickly take in your surroundings and calculate how to turn the environment to your advantage. If you are taken by surprise, you may be beaten before you had a chance to draw your sword." the three of us nod in understanding as he continues, "You must trust your "uh-oh" gut feelings. Having a feeling that something is just not right? That you are being watched? It is just too quiet, or something is out of place, or you hear something but not sure what? Honor your intuition; it may well save your life." he began pacing slowly with his hands behind his back, "Be aware of threats. If you are not aware of attackers, you are already at a disadvantage. This includes being observant of odd or suspicious behavior, awareness of your surroundings, and often just your "gut feeling"." he walked a bit more before stopping from where he began, "And finally, be aware of your fighting situation. A fight by two thugs in a darkened alley is different from a tournament fight. A tournament fight is controlled and done with a code of honor. If you are attacked "on the street" (for some reason) you are likely fighting for your life, and should not hold back on "dishonorable" tactics such as kicking, throwing sand in an opponent's eyes, or trickery."

The last sentence really got to me as I gently hugged myself and rubbing my arm when 'that night' flashed back in my mind that caused me to shiver. I caught the glance of my brother who was looking at me in concern on how I was acting. I just gave a small smile as if telling him that I was alright before straightening out once more to pay attention to the teacher.

"Step two: Assess your melee environment." Fredric stared at me for a few moments before looking at everyone else. "Every sword takes place somewhere. Awareness of where you are can help access possible disadvantages, and be able to turn the physical environment to your advantage. If you can maneuver yourself so that you can attack and/or protect yourself more effectively—prepare an ambush, force your opponent against a dead end, hide behind a bolder or column—you are more likely to win. There are some sample environmental elements to consider."

Fredric's hands clasped together behind his back as he explained. "Bright sunlight can blind, if it is at the right angle and the right blindness. Forcing your opponent to have the sun in his or her eyes may make it much harder to see you. Just be careful, some opponents may start swinging frantically when desperate to hurt you." We nod once more as he continues, "Dark environments can conceal, either you or your opponent. Take Forests for an example. Forests have a host of opportunities for concealment. Trees makes it difficult or impossible to execute massed defenses such as "shield walls" or offenses like typical battlefield formations."

I frowned a little as my mind was working on all sorts of future strategies on how to hide properly when we're being followed and use our own knowledge on how to proceed. "Natural barriers such as cliffs, oceans, or walls cut off mobility and escape routes." he cleared his throat as Forz looks up, slightly embarrassed that he was caught for not listening, "Sword fighters (especially in armor) do not typically do well in mud, marshy areas, ice, or deep, soft snow." it was his turn to frown now as he looked at the boys sternly since men tend to wear more heavy armor than women do. He then closes his eyes while continuing, "Battlefields require acting as part of a team, even more than an as individual. You will depend on the people around you for survival, and to act rashly alone means likely death for you and your comrades." Fredric opens his eyes and looks at us once more, "And finally, urban environments typically encompass enclosed spaces, such as rooms or streets. Thieves and thugs tend to do this if you are ever by yourself and outside of the castle, so I would strongly advise you to at least have some protection for the time being."

I have so much to do and so much to plan over the years to protect my home as best as I can when I know my brother would be in Rabanastre. Since he would already be married to Ashe by then and while there he would be planning the attack of the Archadians with Ashe's father and other war council members. If Forz was still around, I would have him help me round up the army to their positions on the ground and upon the walls. I would need to have a small army to protect the Paling and the members keeping the shield up from airship forces so I could have the extra time to get to my brother before that arrow was released or heal him quickly on spot before he gives in to the wound.

"Step three: Draw your sword before you engage." I snapped out of my train of thought as the teacher continues, "A trained sword swing takes a fraction of a second, so drawing your sword can take precious time. Also, your sword is of minimal value hanging in its sheath." the teacher then takes a stance while placing his hand on the sheath and the other on the scabbard, "On the other hand, if your sword and scabbard are suitable for a quick draw, and you practice, this can be a great surprise attack. It can also intimidate by showing you are a highly trained fighter." Fredric demonstrates while quickly pulling out his sword out of his sheath in swift movement as we stared in mild awe at the quickness before he slowly sheathes it once more, "This is especially applicable to the katana sword which has styles for attacking people while drawing the blade called laido and Batto-jutsu."

Well, it was official, the katana is the right weapon for me. I always wanted to learn how to use one from all the video games that I designed and played. Wish I could have learned in my other life but... work always came first to me since I reveled in it and didn't have the actual time to learn. "Step five: Balance, keep your body balanced so you can strike or parry without being hit. Always have your feet shoulder wide and when you move, move so your legs spread apart." We watched as we copied his movement as a new assistant walks in with his own sword out, "Never have your feet close to each other. Hold your sword so you can handle it with ease. Watch your opponent's movements and learn when he or she moves in to attack and launch a preemptive strike (counter)."

We watched as the assistant strike while Fredric blocked it before doing a strike of his own to counter attack, "Be quick. When you parry you keep the blade close to you so you don't stretch out to block and always try to counter your opponents attack. Your footing and proper foot placement is key for balance." the two pull back to do another step in and strike once more while moving their feet when doing so, "The more of the sole of your foot touches the ground the more grounded you are, giving you the greater strength in your attacks. To keep your balance try to slide your feet rather then lift them up and stepping. Leaning forward lifting up your heel also reduces your grounding so be cautious with how your feet are placed and used during each strike because you give great opportunity for your opponent to knock you over." he demonstrated and purposely misplaced his feet as his assistant knocks him over as the sword tip was pressed against his chest. With a nod the assistant stepped back as Fredric stood up again, "Keep your posture straight and your chest and torso forward which will keep you from losing your balance during your swings and allows you to avoid with a simple twist to any blows with ease rather then having your torso turned sideways locking yourself to only be able to evade an attack in only one direction."

After a while on going through the fourteen steps we trained what we learned from over the whole month as we attempted to take each other down. I faced my brother first since he and I are mostly beginners, the winner will fight Forz next since he had a bit more knowledge and training of this than us. Rasler and I fought for a good ten minutes before I was knocked down to the floor with my sword a few feet away from me. After that, my brother helped me up and smiled as he gave me compliments on how fast I was learning as I gave the same compliment to him as well. I wasn't sore for losing, I know when to back down when I had been beat. When the small ten minute break was over, Rasler and Forz stepped up and pulled out their swords while I sat away with Fredric as they began their mock fight. Their movement was almost perfect with one another as they both caused a few mess ups but lasted longer than mine did. Rasler was the winner once again once he knocked the sword out of Forz's hands. The boy looked surprised when he was actually beaten as he stares at my brother who had the sword tip inches from his throat.

There was a moment of silence as Rasler lowers the sword, grins a little before holding a hand out to Forz to take. He stared at the hand a bit before giving a small smile and taking the offered hand and shaking it pleasantly. I glanced at Fredric at the corner of my eyes as he was smirking a little proudly with his arms crossed. I then smiled as well as I glanced at the two friends as they complimented each other, "I think that my brother has found his main weapon to train with." the man beside me gives a small hum of agreement before looking down at me.

"What about you, My Lady? What weapon are you looking forward to the most?" I gave him a small smile as I shifted a little with my own hands behind my back as I glanced at the weapons rack to where all the weapons were stored.

"I was hoping to train more with the katana and the bow and arrow. I would like to have something of both close range and far range so I wouldn't be as helpless if something happens that would prevent me from taking any action to save the ones that I cherish most." Fredric stared down at me with curiosity and mild suspicion in his gaze but said nothing as the boys came walking over to us with sheathed swords and looking up at Fredric when he spoke.

"It seems to me that there is no need to train you both with any more weapons than you should. You both seem natural with the weapon you have; you both will be training with the sword from now on." the two boys beamed up at their teacher before looking at each other the same way. I smiled softly as I kept my hands clasped together behind my back as the two got excited about this. They seemed to remember me as my brother gave me a glance before looking back to Fredric again.

"What about Raslyn? She was just as good as us too." I smiled warmly at my brother.

"Don't worry about me, Rasler, I'm not gonna give up. I was just thinking on something more lighter and easier to use. We're just gonna be training with different weapons and different days is all." I glanced up at Fredric, "I mean... if that's the case?"

"Of course, My Lady. Lord Rasler and Forz will be training with me every Monday and Wednesday afternoons while Lady Raslyn will be training on Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons while Friday and the weekends are your free days to do whatever you wish to do." a glance at the window as it was nearly dinner time then back to us, "Since this is Friday, use this time to relax and enjoy what little free time that you will have. You are dismissed, go wash up for dinner." The three of us bowed are heads in thanks as we put our weapons away before heading out. Forz says his goodbyes as he leaves to go have dinner with his own family while Rasler and I walked down the corridor heading for our rooms to get cleaned up. Perhaps we can have dinner with mother and father if they're not busy with royalty stuff. Rasler glanced at me before looking ahead once more.

"You know... this would be the first time that we would be apart from doing something together..." he says softly as I glanced at him this time while noticing his slightly sad look on his face.

Smiling a little, I took his hand as we paused in the hallway, "Rasler, there will come a time to where we have to do things that would separate us to get us stronger or keep each other safe. No matter what or where we are, you will always be my brother and I'll do whatever I can to keep you and our parents safe, no matter what the cost." I held his hand a bit tighter as I continued with a small smile on my face, "Who knows, maybe we get older and strong enough maybe we'll spar each other one day just for fun, yes?" Rasler glanced at me and smiles a little in return, "It's not like we'll see each other every other day, we still have our studies and meals together! Oh, and don't forget that we have our own little meetings every weekend with Forz too." I beamed at him, "Perhaps we could work on our stealth or something like what Fredric was telling us about earlier in the month." He gives a small hum of agreement before glancing back at me with another smile.

"No matter what, we'll always be there for each other and have each others backs." he then hugs me tightly, "Let's get strong and protect each other." I held on him tightly in return with my nose pressed against his neck as I teared up a little before closing my eyes when knowing what the future was going to be like in a decade or so.

"Always and forever."

 **~:~**

During the weekend we worked on our hide and stealth throughout the castle, so we could dig up the dirt on the soldiers and other council members about the war and what was going on. Nothing was really happening just yet just the normal who wants to side with who and who would be best to side on. It won't actually start until we reach our late teen years to actually start to worry. I have no doubt that I would ten steps ahead of them, I would be armed and ready for what's to come in the future.

When Monday rolled around, I spent most of my time strategizing with the council man that was the head strategist and was giving me more mock battle formations on what we should do if these people invaded and all that good stuff. It was later in the day that I met my brother for dinner after he cleaned up from training with Fredric and Forz. I was happy that he was happy that he gets to do something that he was proud of; he even went far as to get into a stance with an invisible sword and began to show me what he learned. When we reached the dining room for our family only, we were greeted by our grandfather who overheard Rasler's story and was the only one there to dine with us tonight. He proceeded to tell us the story when he began his own training, making us laugh at the right spots when he did something foolish in his youth. I would never get tired of hearing his stories of him while growing up; it was a good history lesson if I payed attention more to the details of it.

It was finally Tuesday as my training of the katana would begin. I stepped into the training room as Fredric and another man that was a little older than him was waiting for me at the same spot to where a table of katana's were lying and waiting to be used. I stopped before the table and nod my head in greeting at the two men, looking at the new man in curiosity before looking at Fredric once more in question.

"This is my older brother, Mason. He will be the one to train you from now on with the katana's since it would be more of his expertise than my own. He may look like a grumpy old man but is more of a softy once you get to know him." he laughed as Mason semi-glared at him in annoyance at the corner of his eye when he was slapped upon the shoulder by his brother. "Anyways, I'll let you two get acquainted and down to training. I hope to hear progress soon, My Lady!" with a bow of his head he left Mason and I as there was no one but him and I in the room. Mason looked like his brother but with longer hair that was wrapped in a low ponytail that was filled with gray and mild brown streaks of color here and there. His eyes were a dark sharp green as his face held a mild full goatee but a bit longer than Fredric's. Wore a dark green training robe or gi, along with brown pants that looked more like hakama's with arm guards on each arm.

"Grab your sword and join me in the training floor." he said gruffly as he leaves from behind the table and sits down on his legs to where Fredric usually stands and waits for me while placing his own sword down and in front of him. I quickly grab the sword and shuffled over to him. "Before you sit try and copy my way of sitting if you can." he responded a little strictly. I stared at him for a bit as I attempt to try and sit like him but it only gave me a leg cramp that I tried to shake off with a hiss. "We'll work on that later, sit down with your legs crossed for now." I rubbed my calf a bit before I did as I was told and sat my sword in front of me like his own.

"For the masters for these type of weapons, their swords are their treasure. A katana is part of the rich tradition and history. People should respect the work of these type of sword masters because the art of creating such swords such as these, need a lot of hard work, patience and talent. This is why all swords like these must be treated properly and with precaution. Thus you won't harm yourself like an idiot and be able to protect your body from scratches. Remember that the sword can be damaged as well, whether by scratches or rust. Just watch out and use your sword for appropriate times." My hands rest on my knees as he explains the origin of the sword as he closes his eyes. "Handling swords is not an easy thing to master, it takes years of instruction to use one correctly, and even then you will still make some mistakes. Short term goals in swordsmanship, with your long term goal always being to improve yourself."

Mason opens his sharp eyes and stares at me sternly, "There is a saying: "the sword that saves man kills man." The sword is a tool for killing. No matter whose hands it is in. If you want to master a sword, then you must be at peace with death, both your own and someone else's." he continued to stare hardly into me and my soul as if waiting for me to either change my mind or come to peace with it. I never gave it a thought of killing someone with my own hands but I have to go through with it if I want to survive in this slowly rotting world. I gave a look of determination and nod back just as sternly and positive of my choice of staying where I am. When staring at me for some time he finally nodded.

"Then we shall begin."

(I'm sure you all are getting pretty tired of the 'how to' training so I'm just gonna skip ahead a bit.)

 **~:~**

It was early afternoon when my brother and Forz finds me in the training room practicing. I took in a breath and slowly released the arrow that I was holding as it struck in the middle of the target. Rasler smiled at me, "You get better every time I see you, sister." I turned to face him as I smiled back in return. Even though thirteen years has passed, he still looked the same from the game down to the armor and cape he wore. Forz just looked the same as he did in the manga and the title he bore after his father had died a few years back. Sadly our mother and her parents had passed away when we turned thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen. Our grandmother passed away from old age while grandfather followed after her a year later. Then after another year, mother had passed away from illness. Those years were not good on us but as the time went by, we slowly come to terms with it together with our grieving father.

As to what I look like, I look just like my brother except more feminine looking. I had his face that was much softer and woman-like as my hair was the same color as his with the same frontal hair style but with slightly longer sideburns that were beaded with tiny beads that were colored in our home colors; gold, silver, and blue as the back of my hair was longer down to my waist while four silver studs were pierced in each ear as a few more on the side as well. I was in my training garb while the two males looked like they were ready to leave outside the castle. "Is it that time now?" I asked while holding my bow at my side with my face turning serious as the two nodded in confirmation.

"We leave in a two hours time. Thought you would want to get ready early and go over the plan once more before we leave." Forz says quietly to me as the two of them followed me out the door, heading toward my bedroom quarters.

"I don't think we need to go over it again since we were quite thorough with the plan from our last meeting. Worry not, the plan will work. My plans always work." We paused in front of my door as I turned and looked at them with a playful smile, "When have I EVER let you down?"

"Well, there was that one time when we were nine that you-"

"That was ONE time, Rasler, no need to go into details of that." Rasler smiles innocently at me as I turned and opened my door, "I shall join you both and father in the courtyard after I finish getting ready." Rasler nodded while Forz bowed his head afterward as they leave. I closed my door as a few handmaidens stepped into view and smiled at me, I smiled back in return, "Alright, let's get this show on the road then." I clapped my hands twice as we all got to work.

 **~:~**

After an hour or so with my Loxley bow hanging over my shoulder that was a gift from my father on my eighteenth birthday, had joined my family and friend as I was dressed in silver armor with gold trim. It was light and easy to move in, the armor neck area was strapped around my neck like a turtleneck as it went down to my shoulder armor pads, to the silver/gold arm guards with intricate gold designs, to the leather strapped archery gloves. Around my waist was a silver gold trim corset armor that covered my bosom all the way down around my waist as fabric hung around my sides and backside that was the same design as my brothers while wearing a silver under shirt with the frontal armor. On my legs were light armored silver leggings with gold knee and shin guards. Silver and gold designed knee high boots covered my feet that gave me a little arch. To top it all off, was the silver cape with the same gold design as my brothers that stopped just below the back of the knee so it wouldn't get in the way with my bow.

My long light blond hair was braided over my left shoulder as there was little makeup on my face any my Kogarasumaru (Raven, that was a gift from Mason), was strapped to the left side of my side as the sheathe was designed silver and gold with a silver wrapped handle. I gave off the appearance like a true princess ready to go on a long journey with her family army. I smiled warmly at my father as I gave him a small kiss upon his cheek while he gently hugged me in return. We parted ways as the airship was ready to make way, the small army was on a separate airship as the royals and the royal guard was in another. Forz was on the other ship so he wouldn't cause suspicion on being caught for being a spy for us.

Rasler gently takes my hand as he helped me into the airship after our father. After being seated with my weapons on my lap I glanced at my brother and smiled gently but in amusement as the airship took off, "Worry not brother, Lady Ashe would make a wonderful bride for you, that is if the plan fails, which it won't." I stated confidently as he looked at me to what looked like a nervous smile.

"You really think so?"

I grinned.

"Just be honest and true to yourself, that's what most women wants from a man. Who knows, she may surprise you and have you fall in love with her at the end." I gave a cheeky playful smile, "Just remember, you're only denying her for her safety until the plan is complete. All will go well, I'm sure of it."

It was fifteen minutes later when the nervousness left his face that was now pose with confidence and sureness, he had come to an agreement with himself when the airship landed in front of the castle of Rabanastre. Our father stepped in front of them after placing a gentle comforting hand upon our shoulders before following the small army troops out and down the ramp. With my weapons strapped back onto my person, I looked up at my brother and smiled confidently.

"You ready?"

"As I ever be."

He held out his arm as I gently took it while heading down the airship ramp with smiles on our faces.

This is it.

It has begun.

 **~:~**

 **HOS: Finally finished! I apologize for the long wait, had a small bit of writers block before going on to the canon story. I hope this makes up for everything. The next chapter you get to meet Basch and Vossler! Yay!**

 **As for the pairings, I might have an idea of who but it won't be mentioned until after a few more chapters but you're more than welcome to try and guess! You might be surprised~!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja ne!**

 **b ^o^ d**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**


End file.
